The present invention relates generally to the field of message notification, and more particularly to delegating push notification transmission to computing devices.
Push notification is Internet-based communication where delivery of information proceeds from a software application server to a client computing device without a specific request from the client computing device. Push notifications are generally based on preferences a client determines in advance, and whenever content aligning with the preferences is available, the software application server pushes the content to the client. Typically, push notifications are sent through a centralized server where the notifications can be sent, filtered, and managed, however the centralized server can also constitute a single point of failure for the push notification system. Additional concerns with typical push notification systems arise in geographic regions with little to no network infrastructure, particularly when these regions experience natural disasters or other emergency situations requiring the rapid distribution of push notification messages and alerts.